


The Last Drink

by Okaysha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Crying, Friendship, M/M, Party, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaysha/pseuds/Okaysha
Summary: It's funny how even the things that make you happy can still leave you hurting.ORHinata shares his last drink with Kageyama.





	The Last Drink

It was the last performance of the season and they had absolutely _nailed it._ God, the crowds cheering during the final curtain call—Hinata shivered—nerves popping under his skin. He might have floated right into the rafters if it weren’t for Tanaka and Kageyama grounding him in the moment, holding his hands on both sides as they bowed for the very last time he’d be on stage. Of course he was crying, _everyone was crying._ Hinata wanted to bask here forever—surrounded by lights and cheers and all the people he’d grown to love most on campus. The line of their bow lingered on stage, tears dripping onto the stage. Letting go was the hardest part.

After months of working together, it still felt too soon. They tried to keep the team together as long as they could—the after party began as soon as they were off stage. It wasn’t long before everyone's faces were pink with laughter and alcohol as they filled Nishinoya’s crappy one-bedroom rental with the entirety of the cast and crew.

It was mostly standing room—the only furniture Nishinoya owned was a table he’d found abandoned by a dumpster, a couple folding chairs nicked from some social function, and the lumpy sofa left behind by the previous renter. The atmosphere was joyful, laced with heartache. Maybe the night wouldn’t end if they celebrated hard enough.

The Seniors—Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi—were mostly tears and hugs as they mingled. Despite intentions, the party was sort of an unofficial farewell as they graduated from college to begin their journey into the rest of adulthood. It was an unofficial farewell to Hinata too, but he didn’t think about that—even as he was squashed between the bodies of several of his peers, all of them slurring out their mournful _‘goodbye’s_ and _‘good luck at your new school’s._ Hinata was the first to remind them that it wasn’t over _yet._ “We haven’t even had _finals!”_ He still ended up crying with them—though, only out of love for his friends and maybe a little from the alcohol...

But it kept coming up. Hinata “notoriously awful at beer-pong” Shouyou and Tsukishima “Six Drink” Kei were able to grab the win from Nishinoya “pong is life” Yuu and a totally sober Yamaguchi Tadashi. _This is our last beer pong together._ Several overly specific (and racey) statements by Sugawara and Asahi caused Daichi to be the first out during ‘Never Have I Ever.’ _Our last secrets together._ A familiar song played over Nishinoya's bluetooth speaker and the whole party howled with drunken voices throwing out pitch for passion. _Our last party together._  

And as the night dragged into the early morning, the music was turned down and the crowd thinned out in droves of tipsy students looking for their beds. Others were already comfortably crashed around the apartment. Sugawara had tried to pace himself, but completely tanked after his fourth drink of the night—right on schedule—and passed out on the couch, snuggling up to whoever tried to share the space with him. Tanaka was knocked out under the beer pong t—well, the _kitchen_ table. A couple others napped on the living room floor.

Asahi helped Nishinoya pass blankets over the overnight guests, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave their farewells before someone volunteered their services as cleanup.

Hinata picked up empties, tossing everything into the overflowing recycling bin. On his second sweep through the living room, he paused to watch Daichi begin untangling Sugawara from a dozing Kageyama. The sleepy senior and Kageyama had been in the corner of Hinata’s sight all night—the two had shared most of their scenes together and it looked like it was a particularly difficult goodbye for the two as they shared drinks and laughter and contact...

Daichi didn’t give up until Sugawara was standing—they had an early morning, and it wouldn’t be smart to stay the night. The same was for Asahi, and so the seniors left with less fanfare than when they came, slipping out to the sound of snoring.

“Thanks,” Nishinoya said, taking the last bottles Hinata brought into the kitchen for disposal.

“Not a problem,” Hinata murmured. His eyes landed on the excessive amount of glass and tin wondering how they’d gotten through it all. “Do you need help taking that to the dumpster?”

The 3rd year smiled with a playful roll of his eyes. “I’ll just get the freeloaders sleeping it off-” He kicked the table as a snore ripped through the air. “-to do it when they wake up. I’m just glad no one yarfed.”

Hinata chuckled, making Nishinoya’s chest puff out in satisfaction.

He slicked a hand over his head before asking levely, “You gonna sleep over too? You could have my bed if you need it. Like...you don’t have to be alone…”

Oh no, what did his expression look like? Was he that readable? Hinata firmly shook his head. “N-no… That’s okay. Thanks, but I really wanna wake up in my own bed tomorrow.”

“Oh. Okay. Well-” Nishinoya held his arms out and Hinata gladly walked into the hug. “I’ll be seeing you later, okay, Hinata?”

“Yeah.”

Nishinoya didn’t release until Hinata did first, patting him on the back as he walked him to the front door. Hinata looked at where Kageyama slept on the couch, head partially buried in the crook of his arm. He couldn’t stand and stare forever though, and he gave another bashful goodbye to Nishinoya who had definitely seen it all.

* * *

 

Hinata massaged at his face with the heel of his palms as he made the sobering walk back to their apartment. His cheeks ached and eyes itched. It was funny how even a happy occasion could still leave a person in pain.

The apartment was mostly cleared out, despite it being about a month before Hinata and Kageyama would be moving out. Hinata didn’t bother turning on the lights, confident he could find his way through the familiar space without its aid.

He wandered into the kitchen to get some water and hopefully curb his future hangover, but Hinata's eyes were quickly drawn off course to the only thing different since he’d left that morning.

A glass sat on the table, half emptied of its contents.

Hinata instinctively went to it, picking it up to place with the dirty dishes before hesitating. He held it to his face, staring into his reflection against the caramel colored beverage before finally taking a sip. Beer. Flat. Room temperature.

_Kageyama isn’t usually a day drinker._

The simple thought struck Hinata hard.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, the heat and salt of it irritating his already raw and puffy eyes. There was no one there to see him, yet Hinata still unconsciously hid his face as he began to shake with sobs. He wailed, ugly with strings of drool and snot running down his face. His throat hurt, his chest was tight, and he couldn't do anything to stop. All he could do was cry.

Things had been weird since the breakup.

Kageyama could be so _cold._ On stage, Kageyama still spoke to him—still _looked_ at him. After every performance, Kageyama still held his hand as they did their bows... 

They’d be living in the same apartment until the end of the semester, but without any more practicing or performances to keep Kageyama close, it was the end of their interactions. Before Hinata had known it, they’d already shared their last looks, their last words, their last touch-

Hinata brought the stale beer to his lips, stopping to wince at the awful bitter flavor. He usually preferred something sweeter but, taking a deep breath and holding, Hinata forced it anyway.

It didn't go down smooth and, more than once, he nearly gagged on the idea alone. But, as terrible as it was, by the time the beverage was drained, Hinata's breathing had calmed and the tears had slowed.

He pulled the glass away, looking at the bottom with bleary eyes. 

Their last drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me in a dream. Literally. Woke up and wrote it down - DONE!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
